Mayuka Momozono
is a Quasi-Spirit living in the Ninth Region, Yesod. She is a high ranking idol in the Lovely genre, sitting at SS Rank. After her career was ruined, however, Mayuka was appointed head of security of Yesod. Summary Mayuka Momozono serves as a force working against Kurumi, Hibiki and Rinemu throughout the former two's adventure through Yesod. Her desire to send Rinemu to her death or fake it is driven by her aspiration in wanting to replace Mizuha as Dominion and take over Yesod for herself. She is redeemed after by Rinemu, who gives her the role of head of security, stating that her black-hearted personality would be useful for such a role. Appearance Mayuka has wavy red hair, usually done up in two pigtails. She gives the impression of being cute and will often feign naive smiles and play up her relatively innocent looks. However, this cutesy facade is constructed in order to hide her true nature. Personality Despite appearing innocent and supportive, Mayuka is an incredibly treacherous and selfish Quasi-Spirit. She had the capacity to attempt murder, indirectly, on her sempai Rinemu KirariDate A Bullet 2 ○Kirari Rinemu by directing her to her effective doom, and proceeded to hire assassins on her when this failed.Date A Bullet 2 ○Cradle However, despite her malevolence and overall deviant behaviour, Mayuka is a coward. Mayuka is terrified of dying, and the idea of singing until she dies. She can’t comprehend how or why the other Quasi-Spirits seem content with this reality, and decides that becoming Dominion will give her enough power and security to live the eternal, happy life she wishes for.Date A Bullet 2 ○Three Man Group (Unit) In order to achieve this, Mayuka is willing to pull down others to reach the top, uncaring of how she has to do it or who she has to hurt. She does have a level of remorse though. After slapping Rook in the face, Mayuka immediately feels bad but suppresses the feeling because she doesn’t like it.Date A Bullet 2 ○Three Man Group (Unit) Mayuka is malicious as a result of her fear. She appears to have a dislike of Empties, and has used them as slaves in the past in order to reach her goal. Despite this, Mayuka argues that there isn’t anything wrong with her treatment of the Empties as she gives them reiryoku and purpose for as long as they can serve her for, and otherwise doesn’t need to care for them beyond their use as tools.Date A Bullet 2 ○Three Man Group (Unit) Mayuka also mentioned to Rook that one of the reason she hates Empties is because of their willingness to lay down and die after abandoning all hope. As for the extent of her malevolence, Mayuka appears to enjoy when her plans come to fruition, no matter how brutal they are. Upon noticing that Mizuha was slowly becoming Empty as she believed Rinemu to be dead, Mayuka sneered and remarked her victory without care for the harm she was causing.Date A Bullet 2 ○Three Man Group (Unit) Mayuka also wished to destroy the Cradle in order to expose the other Quasi-Spirits and idols living there to the process of an Empty dying. She wanted to demonstrate that life, in her opinion, was about surviving rather than being an Idol, and tried to set incite fear to prove her point and use this fear as a means of control if she became Dominion. Rook noted the brutality of her intentions. Later, when about to be killed, Mayuka was forced to face her fear of an imminent death. Upon this realization, she prayed that she would be saved, and that she would never be cruel again, and that she would seek a different path in life in order to survive.Date A Bullet 2 ○Luku (Rook) Rinemu gives Mayuka the chance to redeem herself and use her black-heartedness as a constructive weapon in improving Yesod's security, and while Mayuka constantly insults Rinemu and acts generally rude, she is grateful for the chance she was given (despite not showing it), seeing as she would become Empty without Rinemu's intervention. History Background Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 2, 4 **''Mentioned:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 3 Powers and Abilities Unsigned Angel: Weapon: Mayuka stated that her Unsigned Angel isn't suited for combat. Quotes *(To Rinemu Kirari) “Oh, that’s right. Sempai doesn’t care about rumours. No friends, marginalized by others, and all alone.” Date A Bullet Volume 2 ○Kirari Rinemu *(To Rook) “A dullard like you isn’t enough, go hire more people. If people discover my relationship with you, I’ll have to clean everything up.” Date A Bullet Volume 2 ○Kirari Rinemu *(To Rook) “If only Banouin wasn’t here. Oh, I wish I had killed Kirari Rinemu from the very beginning!” Date A Bullet Volume 2 *(To Rook) “Didn't I tell you? I hate Empties who abandon all hope and just wish to die. But, you didn’t give up, you think of yourself like a tool, right?” Date A Bullet Volume 2 ○Three Man Group (Unit) *(In prayer) “God, the great Spirits, future generations, I will never plot any schemes ever again. I will never sing again as an idol. I will change careers, I will find another way to survive and find the right path for myself. So please, don’t let me disappear!” Date A Bullet Volume 2 Three Man Group (Unit) References }} Navigation Category:Female Category:Quasi Spirit Category:Characters